Britannia's Elementary Primer
by Mimiv
Summary: *WILL NOT BE FINISHED - SORRY.* Post serie's finale. Set a few years after Lelouch's death. Looks like C.C. has found herself another person to grant her wish. Featuring excerpts from Britannia's best textbook company: Britannia's Elementary Primer!
1. Reading Check: Page 426

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own Code Geass. Too bad, eh? :p

Anyhow, I did this because I was bored. If nobody likes it, I probably won't continue it. And if I do decide to continue it, I will be slow with updating chapters. Heh, you know, school and stuff. So, enjoy my spinoff of the series. ALL HAIL LELOUCH! :-D

* * *

_Britannia's Elementary Primer©:_

**Britannian History for Grades 8**

Unit 9, Chapter 3, Lesson 2  
_Development of Modern Britannia_

The year 2018 a.t.b. brought with it terrible sorrows as well as a revolution for which the world was hardly prepared. Great dissent had emerged between the Britannians and the Elevens, previously known as the Japanese (see Unit 4 – Japan's Cessation), of Area Eleven. The impregnable divide continued to widen following the Black Rebellion (see Unit 7 – The Second War of Japan) and the supposed death of the rebel group's leader, Zero. Zero's reemergence in the year 2018 a.t.b. set into motion a series of revolutionary events that would throw the entire world into chaos.

**Primary Source: Journal of Carline le Britannia**

Subsequent to the unsuccessful Black Rebellion, the Fifth Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family, Carline le Britannia, recorded her thoughts of the failed mutiny in her journal. Carline le Britannia was born in the year 2003 a.t.b. and was fifteen when she wrote this entry. Later on, she relinquished her title and her position in the Royal Court to pursue a career in house management and cleaning along with her sister, Guinevere su Britannia. During her time as Princess, she was remembered for having a somewhat volatile stand on foreign affairs as can be seen through her entry.

_Date: November 20th, 2017 atb_

_It's been 'bout a month since the [Black] rebellion. To think those fools thought their plans would actually be achieved. Ha!_

_Attended a public execution of some of the participants in the rebellion. I nearly began laughing at their pitiful pleas. "Oh, spare me, spare me!" How despicable, though I must say, it was rather amusing. Good way to end the afternoon._

_Those who dare lift a finger against the Holy Empire deserve an even more horrible death than the one they were given today. Such scum aren't even worth the Empire's consideration. I don't know why he [Emperor Charles di Britannia] even bothers._

_Anyhow, I must go and survey the maids before the day is officially over. What a drag. Ah, well. Firing a few of them will provide some after dinner entertainment._

Reading Check:  
How does Carline le Britannia display her attitude toward war and violence through this record?

--

The young girl who had her eyes fixated on page 426 of her rather hefty history textbook suddenly turned her head up and yawned. Her right hand grabbed an unsharpened pencil sitting near her uneaten bowl of ramen and twiddled it between her thumb and forefinger. Bright, emerald eyes flicked to its dull tip and narrowed. Even so, the girl made no indication of getting up and walking across the room to the pencil sharpener. Seriously, it was all the way on the _other_ side of the room. No way in the world was she walking to the _other_ side of the room. Too much work. She'll just have to make do with what she had. After a few seconds of trying to mark the word "The" on her lined sheet of paper and eliciting no such effect, she gave up with an irritated sigh. Her paper now had an assortment of holes produced by a series of stabbings. Perhaps that would be a sufficient answer to the reading check. "Holes."

The firm grip on her pencil loosened, and the pencil fell silently to the carpeted floor. She leaned her head back in her chair with an annoyed expression plastered on her face. Emerald eyes met yellow eyes. "C.C.-san, sharpen my pencil, please?"

* * *

**Authors Thoughts:  
****  
**Alrighty then. First chapter is finished. I did this off on a sudden whim, so sorry if it's not a grandoise piece of writing. Reviews are very much appreciated. They will determine whether or not I continue this. Laters, Mimiv signing off.

P.S. Listening to Comatose by Skillet on replay. Absolutley love the beginning beat. Anybody ever listened to that before?


	2. Captions

**_Author's Note:_** Alrighties. First of all, sorry for taking so long to publish chapter 2! Things have been pretty hectic with school and all. Also, I got major writer's block. No worries, I do plan to finish the story but expect updates to come slowly. Anyhow, this is the best I can dish out for now. Again, reviews are loved.

* * *

C.C. repositioned herself on the bed and hugged her ragged Cheese-kun plush closer to her chest. Of course, she had absolutely no intention of sharpening the girl's pencil, but she saw no harm in humoring her. After all, there was still an eternity to waste away.

She gave an indifferent shrug accompanied by a lazy shift of her eyes. "Me? Sharpen _your_ pencil? Who do you take me for?"

Saris ran her fingers over the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table, her prized possession from her favorite eatery, Pizza Hut. "Well, I take you for a friend," she replied simply.

C.C. remained steely-eyed and made no attempt to stand. "Friend, ally, comrade, enemy; it makes no difference in the end."

A moment of silence filled the air before Saris gave an indignant huff and stood up, taking long strides over to the small, black sharpener on the bookshelf. She roughly shoved her pencil into it, and with a frown plastered on her face, waited for the mechanical whirring to stop.

By the time she turned around, C.C. had made her way from the bed to the table at which she had been working. Her hand was set on one of the pages that were filled predominantly with pictures.

"You're wrong, you know. It does make a difference," Saris called out. With her pencil clamped between her teeth, she moved past C.C. and pushed the book away from her reach. "I bet if I could use my Geass on-"

Her sentence was suddenly cut off by C.C. who took the book back to the bed. She leaned against the side and returned to her original page, seemingly ignoring her charge. In the corner, there was a picture of a young boy with black hair donned in regal clothing. Next to him was an even younger girl, clinging to his arm and sitting behind them was what seemed to be their mother. The caption alongside it read, "_Lelouch vi Britannia at age 7 with his sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, and birth mother, Marianne vi Britannia._"

She flipped to the next page and encountered a small picture of Lelouch as the 99th Emperor just a few days before Zero had "freed the world of his tyranny", as the book had put it. Suddenly, she ripped the page out.

"Hey! I have to pay for that!" Saris cried out, scrambling from her chair to take the book out of C.C.'s hands. C.C. snapped the book shut and dropped it on the floor in front of Saris. It landed with a thud and nearly on the girl's feet. "What-"

"I'm going out." C.C. flung her stuffed Pizza Hut mascot aside and made for the door even before Saris had a chance to pick up her book.

"W-wait! Are you angry with me or something?"

"Should I be?" she questioned coolly, pulling on a thin, white jacket. For a moment, she paused as she was dressing and looked to Saris. C.C. fancied she saw the red glint of the Geass flash beneath the girl's contacts.

Saris gently placed her textbook on her desk and emitted a sigh. "Fine. We're still bound by our contract, so I guess it doesn't matter then."

She grabbed her pencil and proceeded to write down some two-bit answer to the reading check. "I will be ordering Pizza Hut if that is of any interest."

By the time she said that, though, C.C. had already left.


	3. Did You Know?

**_Author's Note: _**Yup, not dead yet. Again, many apologies for the _extreme_ lateness, but I have finally churned out a somewhat satisfactory chapter! Hoorah. Oh, and much thanks to Azzizarukas, turquoisewaters, ILoveCockatiels, and Alastor Xaphon for the reviews! I hope I won't disappoint you guys' expectations!

* * *

Did You Know?

**The Geass Cult  
**_This occult group has never before appeared in history, but word of it leaked following the assassination of the 99__th__ Emperor. Apparently, the Geass Cult has had major influence over several of Britannia's Emperors; it is even rumored that the previous Charles zi Britannia has had his dealings with them. Exactly what this faction was in charge of remains a mystery to modern historians, but it has been concluded that this group no longer has a hand in Britannian politics. From what can be gathered, the Geass Cult was a combination of science, technology, religion and Irish mythology. Supposedly, it disappeared some time after the reappearance of Zero but before the Second Black Rebellion. _

~Pg. 431

* * *

C.C. gave a small, satisfied sigh and leaned her head for a moment against her ward's bedroom door. Without looking at the page she had torn out, she crumpled it in her hand and stuffed it into one of the jacket's assortment of pockets.

"What bad taste in clothing…" she murmured, looking disdainfully at the broken zipper. C.C. didn't particularly like wearing Saris's clothing, but having no money of her own, she had to make do.

The stale air swimming in the small apartment nearly suffocated her as she cautiously made her way to the front door. Except for the smattering of watery light filtering from Saris's room, there was nothing else to illuminate C.C.'s walkway. Her sly, bullion eyes scanned the dim and rather dreary surroundings with what seemed to be an air of contempt.

Somewhere near, she heard a clock chime the hour: 9 P.M. The muffled, almost dreamy, silence that followed comforted C.C., but there was something that needed to be done, and with regret, she wrapped her fingers delicately around the front door's brass handle, about to step out into a world that, sadly, rejected her.

"C.C., where are you going at such an hour and without an escort?"

C.C. froze as an involuntary shiver ran down her spine. _Him _again…

"Shouldn't you be out, romancing girls…or guys, I suppose, if you prefer it that way," she retorted unfeelingly and turned her stony countenance to her left where she found him standing. At first glance, she could have easily mistaken him for another raven-haired, violet-eyed boy, but the past six years had taught her the distinction. As her impassive stare began to melt away into annoyance, she began to notice a throbbing pain in her chest. Who did he think he was?

"Come now, C.C., you must open up to me some time…" He gingerly placed his hand atop of hers on the doorknob, but she quickly snapped hers away.

"I don't have time for your games tonight…" she eyed him wearily and leaned slightly against the wooden door as though she was tired.

Rian gave her a crooked half-smile and ran his hand through his mass of black hair. "At least let me accompany you."

C.C.'s eyes flicked lazily to his handsome face. "Whatever."

* * *

Nearly everybody's heads swiveled around when the couple passed them, whether to glance at the peculiar girl or to ogle her attractive male counterpart. A few girls even took the initiative to slip their phone numbers into his pocket on a passing.

"748-9008…what do you think, C.C., should I call her, or would you be too jealous?"

"What an imagination you have," C.C. responded airily. The atmosphere was still saturated from the morning's heavy downpour, and the grass was lightly sprinkled with dew. It made the starless night seem even more beautiful, but both were preoccupied with other thoughts.

They were sitting on opposite ends of the same park bench, C.C. curled up next to an almost empty Pizza Hut box, and Rian lounging with his hands in his pockets. His curious gaze scrutinized C.C.'s figure, especially her forehead.

"Why are you with her?" His deep tenor reverberated endlessly in her ear.

"Who do you mean," she stated blandly.

"My sister, of course."

"Haven't I made myself clear?"

"No, not particularly."

"Business; a contract, or rather, a promise for the future."

He went silent for a moment, letting her words linger sluggishly in the empty space between them. Regrettably, though, the soundless evening was soon interrupted.

Hushed and yet deafening…  
_click._

Again, C.C. froze and the same shiver ran down her spine once more. Realization swept over her as suddenly, it became frightfully clear how alone they were.

Why it felt so foreign was a mystery to her, but perhaps it was the initial shock that seemed foreign, and not the ice cold sensation of the barrel against her exposed temple. Numbness set in, as it always did, and for a moment, her mind drew a blank. Then, "I'm immortal, you know."

He smirked at her composure, his eyes gleaming devilishly in the waning street light. "I know."

And with a twisted smile, he pressed the trigger.

* * *

**_End Notes:_** And that's the end of Chapter 3. I would really appreciate it if you would take a second or two to tell me what you think about my attempt at adding some kind of plot. Thanks for reading; until next chapter! =^.^=


End file.
